Items being shipped from a source to a destination may be transferred from one vehicle to another during a shipment of the items. For example, items on a large tractor trailer inbound to a large metropolis may be separated and moved into smaller delivery vehicles for delivery to smaller cities. Separating and moving the items on the tractor trailer requires a facility. Given a need for productivity and speed in a supply chain, the movement of items from one vehicle to another remains problematic in shipping logistics.